


They’ve Got Boyfriends

by KASYD



Category: Power Puff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, No cheating during relationships, They’ve Grown Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KASYD/pseuds/KASYD
Summary: The Rowdy Ruff Boys have returned to claim their childhood loves.... who are already dating people?
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	They’ve Got Boyfriends

“Its good to be back." Butch groaned as he climbed out of the car. 

He stretched after the long car ride, slowly taking in the familiar yet different feeling of being in Townsville after 10 years.

"Ah, Townsville." Brick sighed, finding his gaze drawn towards the sky, as if a Power Puff would flash by any second.

"Do you guys remember destroying those buildings?" Boomer asked excitedly as he slams the door shut behind him, a smile on his face.

"Now now boys," Said Mojo Jojo as he joined his sons in front of their new home, "We are not going to be blowing up anything, we are lucky enough that we were allowed to move back here."

The Ruffs nodded in agreement.

As much as they wanted to deny it, they had missed Townsville, and it's loyal protectors.

"Do you think that the Power Puff Girls are around here still?" Brick asked Mojo as he unlocked the front door.

Mojo seemed to pause and thing deeply about this question, “I don't recon they would leave."

The Ruffs pushed into the house, excited to be back.


End file.
